Prohibido Negarse
by angekila
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que Tori y Jade terminaran de grabar "Divertísimo"? Jori.
Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

—Tú y tus amigas hicieron un trabajo magnífico, Trina.

—Amigas las chanclas —La voz de Jade se escuchó al final del camerino.

El productor de "Divertísimo" siguió hablando animadamente con la mayor de las Vega, mientras que al fondo, Jade y Tori volvían a ponerse su ropa y dejaban el bloque gigante de queso en algún lugar del suelo.

—Fue entretenido, ¿verdad, Jade?

West se puso la chaqueta negra e intentó ignorar a Tori, pero cuando alzó su rostro y vio la sonrisa gigante de la Vega, le fue imposible.

—Sí, supongo que sí —El corazón de Jade se encogió de alegría al ver cómo la sonrisa de Tori se hacía más grande.

La menor de las Vega dejó a Jade y fue en busca de su hermana, ¿tenían que regresar a casa, no?

—¿Nos vamos, Trina?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Vamos? Que yo recuerde tú no llegaste conmigo.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Como escuchaste, hermanita. Jade te trajo, que Jade te lleve.

—Eso no es justo, Trina.

—Te veo en casa, Tori.

Tori tomó su chaqueta y volvió en sus pasos para buscar a su nueva conductora y para aumentar su frustración, la West no estaba en el mismo lugar. Tori corrió directo al estacionamiento y vio el auto de Trina salir del parqueadero, unos metros más allá el carro de Jade tomaba la misma dirección.

—¡Jade! ¡Espera!

—¡¿Estás loca, Vega?! —Jade frenó bruscamente, justo a tiempo para no arrollar a Tori— Es cierto que no me agradas, pero no por eso quiero matarte. O al menos no de esta manera.

—Trina se fue.

—Sí, vi su auto salir. Supuse que estabas dent… oh no, ni se te ocurra Tori.

—Jade, por favor —y como si de un ángel se tratara recordó el trato con Sikowitz. Sacó el _peraphone_ de su bolso y vio que eran las 23:20, aún el día no acababa— ¿podrías llevarme a casa, por favor? —Y así mostró su celular a Jade. Sabía que no podía negarse.

—Anda sube, ya qué.

—Gracias, Jade. Eres una gran amiga.

—No somos amigas, Vega. Lo hago por el trato con Sikowitz.

Y ahí estaba esa maldita cara de decepción que Jade no soportaba, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara Tori? ¿Acaso la quería? No era como con Cat, el sentimiento era claramente distinto; gruñó de frustración, algo andaba mal.

—¿Jade? —West la volteó a mirar cuando un semáforo en rojo les detuvo la marcha— No es necesario que me dejes en casa, pues dejarme unas calles atrás para que no te desvíes mucho—. El semáforo cambió a verde y Jade aún no arrancaba; por alguna razón desconocida no podía separar sus ojos de los de Tori y esta vez no creía que fuera bonita, en ese momento Tori era hermosa y el sentimiento de calidez que se extendió en su cuerpo al reconocerlo se sentía bastante para bien ella.

Tori no estaba en mejores condiciones. Los ojos de Jade eran impresionantes; no podía definir a ciencia cierta su color pero eran atrayentes, hipnotizantes. Tori no tenía problema en aceptar que quería Jade, el problema era definir qué clase de cariño era y con qué intensidad. Si de algo estaba segura era de que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban un poco más de la amistad. Sí, ¿en qué mundo las personas no se sienten atraídas por Jade West? Ser tan condenadamente atractiva debería ser pecado o algo así, pero no era solo su físico; era Jade cantando, entregándose a la letra de la canción y moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía; era Jade bailando y lo sincronizado que era su cuerpo con la música; era Jade actuando, siendo otra persona distinta pero igual de impactante; era Jade escribiendo sus obras, y esa dedicación única y perfecta en ella. Jade era bonita sí, pero para Tori, Jadelyn West era un conjunto de cosas que la hacían perfecta.

Y Tori debía estar muy ida pues nunca notó como su mano fue a parar a la mejilla de ella y su imaginación se estaba pasando de la raya porque en vez de sentir un fuerte golpe por tan siquiera atreverse a tocar a la gótica, lo que sintió fue el rostro de ella acercarse al suyo. Y casi automáticamente Tori reaccionó como ella y ayudó acortando las distancias.

Sin embargo, la vida se ha encargado de demostrarle a Tori lo mucho que la odia y esta vez no fue la excepción, una sirena y unas luces de policía las hicieron separar de inmediato haciéndolas volver a la realidad, ¿en realidad estaban a punto de besarse?

—¿Sucede algo, señoritas?

El oficial de policía se acercó por la ventana de Jade con una cara bastante molesta.

—Todo en orden, oficial.

—Me permite sus documentos y los del vehículo, ¿por favor?

Jade tomó su bolso y empezó a buscar los benditos papeles. Aún estaba consternada, ¿qué carajos había pasado minutos atrás?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El semáforo cambió 4 veces y su auto no arrancaba, quisimos cerciorarnos que todo estaba en orden.

Jade estaba incómoda, ¿en serio pasó tanto tiempo? Encontró los papeles y se los pasó al policía.

—Solo estábamos decidiendo qué ruta tomar. La calle está sola, no veo que hayamos provocado un embotellamiento o algo por el estilo.

El policía miró a Jade de mala gana y siguió verificando los papeles.

—Todo en orden, sigan su camino. No se detengan tanto tiempo, ya casi es media noche.

Jade tomó sus cosas de mala gana y arrancó el auto. No quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, quizás todo pasó en su cabeza y jamás pensó en besar a Tori Vega. Tori no sabía ni qué hacer, el ambiente era bastante incómodo y que Jade no despegara sus ojos del frente no ayudaba en nada. Quiso poner música pero le pareció una pésima idea. Estaba a unas cuantas calles, estuvo tentada a decirle a Jade que la dejara por ahí, no soportaba más la situación; sin embargo, las palabras no fluían ¿qué pasaría ahora? Cuando Tori decidió mirar la hora en su teléfono eran las 23:50 y segundos después el auto negro de Jade se detuvo en la casa de los Vega.

—Bien, sana y salva, Vega. Puedes decirles a todos en la escuela que no intenté matarte.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Jade.

—Solo lo hice por el trato con Sikowitz, no te creas especial.

—Lo sé.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó en el auto.

Se suponía que Vega tenía que decir adiós, Jade respondería con cualquier sonido y todo estaría bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, Tori no quería irse y Jade no quería que ella se fuera.

—¿Crees que Sinjin y Beck la pasaron bien?

—¿Tienes cargo de consciencia por no haber ido con él?

—No —Jade tomó aire y pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación— en realidad, la pasé muy bien contigo esta noche, Tori.

Y de nuevo azul contra marrón hicieron contacto en esa noche. Algo pasaba y era evidente, no era normal que se vieran así, sin ganas de matarse, de repente se sentía como si realmente fueran Walter y Nancy, pero esta vez no tenían por qué fingirlo, era real.

—¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

—Claro.

Bajaron del auto y quedaron frente a la puerta de los Vega. Una idea llevaba rondando la cabeza de Tori durante todo el día, ¿y si Jade la golpeaba?

—Adiós, Tori.

—Jade, espera.

—No me invitarás a comer de esa pizza horrible que no terminaste de preparar, ¿verdad? —Tori negó con la cabeza— Como sea, ¿qué quieres, Vega?

—¿Me abrazas? —Tori esperó alguna burla o carcajada, es más, había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, la espera se hizo incómoda y cuando abrió los ojos Jade estaba mirando la hora en su celular. Claro, Jade West jamás la abrazaría por gusto propio, solo verificaba la hora para negarse sin culpa.

Guardó su _peraphone_ y le extendió los brazos a Tori. Estaba bien para ella, también abrió sus brazos y se acercó a la gótica. Fue un abrazo distinto a los anteriores, ninguna sabía muy bien por qué, pero la comodidad y la tranquilidad que estaban sintiendo no era algo que se pudiera explicar solo con palabras.

—Buenas noches, Tori.

—Hasta mañana, Jade.

West caminó hacia su auto y Tori entró a su casa. Se recostó en la puerta y sacó el _peraphone_ de su bolsillo.

00:06

¿Acaso Jade West la había abrazado por voluntad propia? De cualquier manera, la sonrisa en su rostro perduraría por varios días.

Jade llegó a su auto y recibió un mensaje de Beck, ni siquiera lo abrió, apagó su celular y encendió el auto, esa noche en lo único que quería pensar en la divertida noche que Tori Vega le había regalado.

* * *

Buenas, ojalá les haya gustado c:  
Si ven algún error no duden en decirme.  
Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.


End file.
